


A Midnight Stroll

by KangahRohCreations



Series: Dragon Age Inquisition/ {Solas and Narissa} [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Cuddling, F/M, Heart Break, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 10:50:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17160638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KangahRohCreations/pseuds/KangahRohCreations
Summary: Narissa finds herself unable to sleep one night and goes on a walk, reflecting on her memories of Solas, who left before she could tell him of their child.Set about 6 months after the fight with Corypheus.





	A Midnight Stroll

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! I wrote this before 'And the world changed' making it my first fanfic in a very long time. Expect to see lots of this character as I have alot to write about. 
> 
> I don't think I'll write a full chapter by chapter fanfic as I prefer to write small one shots that tie together. :)

Narissa sighed as she wandered through Skyhold, the night air chilled her freckled skin. She inhaled deeply letting it sting her lungs, by all accounts she should be freezing, she wore only her night dress, yet she barely felt the cold. She lifted the bottle of wine to her lips as she looked out over the mountains, her gaze rose to the cloudless sky, a bright moon hung there. It was perfect, if not for that scar. She hugged her own chest for a moment as she continued her own walk, six months. Six long months since Corypheus had been slain, since the breach had finally closed, since the night in the grove. 

Her hands fell to her stomach, swollen, a small heart beating deep within. Her face was soft for a moment, but turned into a scoul. The sky was not all that was left with scars, she bore the scars on her body from the fight, but none cut more deeply that the ones on her heart. “Ar nuven ar hated ma ma' lath...” The whispered to herself before her feet continued to carry her towards the halls of the keep. 

It didn’t take her long to find herself in the base of the tower, Solas’ sanctuary, or it once was, she gazed up at the walls, she’d always been in awe of his art, he’d even started to teach her how to paint like teh ancient elves. So beautiful, she ran her fingers across the coloured walls. Feeling the grooves, the bumps of the mortar, the paint. 

Her heart ached to see him stood there, paint smeared across his cheek, smiling at her as she tried to distract him from his painting. She leant against the wall, head tilted as she imagined him there, she could almost hear his voice. She closed her eyes and she pictured an old memory, a brief moment of peace between battles.

‘Ma vhenan, I’ll never get this finished if you keep stealing my paint.’ He couldn’t help but smile as she stepped back and out of his reach with some of his gold paint. 

‘I’m bored Solas, Everyone is so busy...I want to explore.’ She grinned at him, reaching forward to take his hand. ‘Runaway with me....Let’s leave all this...We can be hermits in the forests...’ She gave him a big smile, there was almost a seriousness in her eyes. 

‘If I didn’t know any better I would think you weren’t jesting.’ He reached up to brush hair from her face, smearing black paint across her cheek before booping her on the nose, leaving a black mark there. Her laughter rang out. 

‘Alright maybe not runaway....But let’s leave for a couple of days, let’s just get away from it all...’ She moved closer to him. ‘We can explore some Ancient Elven ruins, or explore the fade...Just me and you...Maybe a bottle of nice wine.” She looked up at him with a devilish grin. “Some nice warn fur blankets. No one but the stars to gaze on us..’

‘Ma' lath ma tempt em so..’ He dipped down to kiss her. 

Narissa screamed out in anger, throwing the wine at the wall, as though he stood before her. She let out a tired, strangled sob as she felt her legs wobble, causing her to slide down the wall, sitting on the cold stone surface. She closed her eyes praying she’d fall asleep or pass out. 

She didn’t even open her eyes as she heard heavy foot falls coming in through the door. “Makers breath...” She heard a voice mutter before she felt something heavy draped around her. She opened her eyes to look up at the concerned face of Cullen as he wrapped his cape around her, the fur collar tickling her cheeks. She felt his arms slip beneath her, she squirmed. 

“I..I can walk...” She grumbled as he held her firmly, lifting her. She wanted to push him away but instead like a scared child she leant against him wrapping her arms around him as he carried her to her chambers. 

“You mustn’t drink...If only for the sake of your child...” He didn’t look down at her, but she could see the disappointment on his face. It stung her heart to see someone so close to her look at her like that. 

“I wanted to fall asleep without dreaming...” She sighed as he finally set her on her own bed gently. “I envy the Tranquil...” She whispered saldy. 

“Don’t say that, Narissa.” He knelt next to the bed and lifted her chin so he’d look at her. “The pain will heal...Eventually.” He reached up to brush his thumb along her cheek, tracing the scar that ran through her eye, a trophy Corypheus. “Speaking of, it looks like it’s healing nicely.” 

She looked up at him. “It’s funny that the scar would fall there of all places...Maybe I should have my clan replace the vallaslin...It’s cover up that horrific thing.” She laughed, a short bittersweet laugh. 

Cullen shook his head. “It doesn’t mar your beauty one bit..” He paused as his cheeks darkened. “I mean...I’m sorry. That was...Improper.” 

Narissa shook her head, she took his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. “You have been my closest friend through all this...Sometimes I wish things had played out differently.” She shakes her head before inhaling sharply, her hand going to her stomach. 

“Are you okay?!” He looked frantically at her, panicked over what might be happening, but Narissa just laughed softly as she took his hand, placing it on her stomach. The baby kicked up against his touch and Cullen’s face softened. 

“I’m fine....He’s just feisty tonight.” She leant back on the bed with a sigh. Cullen ran his fingers across her stomach in a soft caress. 

“He’s like his mother then.” Cullen slowly got to his feet. “I’ll leave you to rest, if you need anything I’ll be..” 

She cut him off, taking his hand again, preventing him from walking off. “Stay...” She pulled him towards to bed, his cheeks reddened. “I...Don’t like sleeping alone, the bed’s too big...It’s..Lonely to wake from the nightmares alone.” 

Cullen hesitated, shifting awkwardly, but her eyes pleaded with him and how could he refuse her. He’d pluck the moon from the sky if she asked him. He nodded as he unclasped his armour and chainmail, leaving them on the floor so he wore his tunic and pants. Narissa gave him a soft smile as she made room for him on the bed, pulling the blankets over them both as he climbed in. She curled up against him, forehead pressed against his chest, his one hand cradling her swollen stomach.


End file.
